Support
To find more information about individual class and its weapons, click on one of the links below. Medic *All primaries give you ÜberCharge on hit. *Each syringe gun is also slightly different. **The Blutsauger fires slow but gives you more ÜberCharge. **The Overdose fires fast but gives you less ÜberCharge. **The Syringe Gun is in the middle of the two. *Medi Gun and Kritzkrieg ÜberCharges grant both invulnerability and crits. *Quick-Fix ÜberCharge grants crits together with its normal effects. *Vaccinator ÜberCharge grants damage resistance, minicrits or extra speed depending on the resist type. *The Kritzkrieg increases your max HP but almost does not heal. *The Quick-Fix now overheals up to 200 percent health. *The Vita-Saw removes 5 percent rage from the boss on hit. Sniper *All sniper rifles do double damage on bodyshots and 10 percent extra damage on headshots. *All sniper rifles (except the Classic) give the boss an outline when hit. Its duration scales with charge. *The Fortified Compound shoots a bolt that heals teammates and buildings, but does less damage. *The Focus of Hitman's Heatmaker also grants a speed boost. *The Classic is an assault rifle. *The Jarate and its reskins are grenades. Watch your distance! *The Razorback blocks one hit from the Boss, deal 2000 damage to get it back. *Darwin's Danger Shield makes you tankier but slower. *The Cozy Camper regenerates your ammo and gives you a SMG. *The Cleaner's Carbine can headshot and deal massive amounts of damage if used right, but almost removes your primary weapon. *The Tribalman's Shiv turns you into a melee powerhouse, but removes your primary. *The Bushwacka gives you a speed boost on hit. Spy *Backstab does about 10 percent of Boss's max health. *All watches allow you to tank a hit without dying, but you do not gain cloak from ammo boxes. *All revolvers minicrit. *The Ambassador does double headshot damage and its crit damage does not decrease with distance. *The Enforcer has only one bullet in its drum, but deals high damage. *The Diamondback crits, but does more damage with the revenge crit. You get 2 per backstab. *Your Eternal Reward/Wanga Prick backstabs disguise you instantly. *Kunai backstabs immediately give you 150 health, max overheal is 400. *Big Earner gives you full cloak and a speed boost on backstab. *The Spy-cicle does more backstab damage to a burning Boss, but less backstab damage against a non-burning one. Wizard *You do not have any ranged weapons, only your magic staff and the ability to cast spells. *In the top left corner of your screen is the spell menu, call Medic E to go up and Reload R to go down in the list. *The number in the bracket indicates how many charges you have saved, the one next to it is the timer before you get another one. *Casting a spell uses Mana, the amount varies with each spell. *You regenerate 3 Mana per second, however hitting the boss with your staff gives you 15 Mana (30 if you are invisible). *To change your class, type /class in the game chat. Category:Weapons